A Fellow Hunter
by MackenzieTheHuntress
Summary: A Dean x Reader one shot. You're brushing up on a case at the Roadhouse when a mysterious pair of men walk through the door. You are instantly attracted to one but must keep your mind on the job at hand. *Disclaimer (Kind of) Takes place before Sam and Dean jump start the apocalypse.


_I do not own Supernatural or it's characters. But I do own this story._

You're sitting in the Roadhouse when you feel a sudden chill in the air. You look up to see two men walk through the door. Two men you've never seen before, very unusual considering you're a regular at the Roadhouse. They walk over to the bar and order two drinks from Ellen. The shorter guy ordered a double shot of top shelf whiskey, the taller one ordered something with a little less bite.

You sit there for a few minutes examining them. They seem to be brothers, you can tell by their looks and their body language towards each other. After a while the shorter of the two catches you eyeing them and shoots you a smile. You blush but decide to look away, after all you are here on business and you can't afford to be distracted.

You're almost done with your research when Ellen motions for you to come over to the bar. She was discussing something with the boys. So you shut your laptop and approach the bar, Ellen points to each of them and introduces you to them. "[Y/N] This is Sam and Dean Winchester, John's boys. Guys, meet the finest hunter in the area." Sam and Dean smile and take turns shaking your hand. Dean adds in a wink or two. "John Winchesters's boys. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Sam turns his head in confusion. "You knew our father?" You smile at Sam and answer his question. "Who doesn't know the infamous John Winchester? I've crossed paths with him on a job once or twice, nice man."

After some time of small talk later, you learn that the guys are looking into the same job you are. "I've been in touch with the locals, it sounds like wendigo. Campers go camping, bloody aftermath, and no leftovers. Police marked it as a rogue bear attack." Dean waves his hand at Ellen, signaling for more alcohol. "It's never a rogue bear." He says as he wipes the stray drops of whiskey from his bottom lip. "Thanks for the information, we'll take this one." Sam says as he pays for the drinks. You chuckle. "Yeah, I don't think so. You see I've been working this job longer than either of you and I've been the one acquiring the details. So I think I'll take this one." As much as you find the boys charming like their father, you don't like how they assumed that they were going to take the credit for ganking this wendigo.

Ellen decides that she's going to break the awkward silence. "Boys, why don't you take her along with you. You two are always together, it might be nice to add a new face to the group." A smirk appears on Dean's face. "Fine, but it's only because she's cute." He turns to you. "We're taking my Baby, don't touch her." You oblige and follow the boys out of the Roadhouse. You come up the car and see that it's a 67' Chevy Impala. "Wow, she's a beauty." You say as you rub the hood of the car. Dean smiles. "Sammy, why don't you let her sit up front?" Sam looks pretty pissed at Dean's suggestion but goes along with it. He see's it as a perfect opportunity to get some shut-eye.

Somewhere in rural Nebraska, Dean stops the Impala at a gas station. You decide to get out and stretch your legs. You bend over to stretch further and catch the attention of a certain Winchester. You look up to see Dean's wondering eyes. "I don't remember your father being a pervert. Must not be in the gene pool." Dean laughs, he finds you..interesting to say the least. "Ellen says you're a pretty good hunter. How come we've never heard of you before?" You walk towards Dean who is now pumping gas and lean in next to him. "I'm a good hunter because I remain hidden, unknown. The second these Creepy Crawlies know you're after them, they fear you. They hide from you, it makes the sons of bitches hard to track down. I prefer it this way."

Dean leans in closer to you. "You smell good." He laughs, backing up in the process. "Thanks for ruining the insightful moment [Y/N]" Sam stirs in the backseat and you both shift your attention to him. "Sleep well Sammy?" He rubs the sleep from his eyes and opens the car door. "I would have if you weren't blasting Kansas the whole ride." You look away bashfully as your cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. "Um, that wasn't me." Dean smiles as he throws you under the bus. You make awkward eye contact with Sam. "Great, now I have to deal with two of you." You laugh at Sam's remark and retreat back into the Impala. "Oh don't act like it's a bad thing." Dean says back to Sam as he returns the gas nozzle.

While you and Sam are waiting for Dean to return to the car you decide to fix your hair in the mirror. "You don't have to worry about that, he already likes you." You look back at Sam in confusion. "What are you talking about? He smiles at you. "Don't act like you don't know. He clearly likes you. "You complimented his car, you share the same taste in music, and he said you were pretty." You close the visor and turn to face Sam. "And when did he say this?" Dean opens the car door and you jump. Still looking at Sam he finally replies. "Back at the bar." Dean looks at you two with a raised brow. "What about back at the bar?" You immediately turn around. "Nothing." Sam responds. You look at Dean as he pulls things from a grocery bag. One thing in particular, a slice of pie. He looks at you. "Want some?" You debate on it for a second. "Sure."

"Dude. Did you really just ask her if she wanted a piece of your pie?" Sam asks as if he's astonished. "Yes Sam, Do you have a problem?" Sam stays silent for a moment or two. "No it's just that you never share your pie with anyone. Not even me." Dean rolls his eyes at his little brother. "Sammy would you like some pie?" Dean hands you a piece. "Yeah, some pie sounds good." Dean goes to hand Sam a piece but pulls it away before Sam can grab it. "Just kidding." Sam crosses his arms in defeat. "You're a jerk." You take a bite of your pie, it tastes pretty damn good. "Alright enough with this cock-fight. I know where the wendigo is hiding out." You say trying to get past the pie situation. Sam asks you where and you respond. "It's hiding in old cave off of the highway. One of the locals I talked to knew about the wendigo. He's a park ranger, he led those poor campers to their death. Sick bastard."

After pulling out of the gas station and driving as close to the location as Dean could, you guys have to leave the Impala and travel on foot. You pull your duffle from the back seat and pulled out a bow and silver tipped arrows. "I've slept on those this whole time?" Sam asks you with a worried look on his face. "What you didn't know didn't hurt you did it? You say with a weak smile trying to comfort him. "What are those arrows going to do? We need to burn it." Dean says as he plucks an arrow from its quiver. "They're silver-tipped. They won't kill it, but it will slow it down and buy us time if we need it."

You arrive at the cave, the boys not too far behind. You decide that it's best that you wait for them. Dean and Sam make it to your side seconds later. "Wow, you've got a lot of stamina." You look at Dean and he gives you a cheesy smile. "Uh, thanks Dean, I think." Just when you are about to head into the cave you hear a woman yelling in the distance. Sam was about to go off running towards the kayfabe scream but you stop him. "No Sam, it's making that yelling noise. It wants us to go after it." You raise your bow and look through the sight. You see a tall, gray figure in the distance. You have a perfect shot on the creature and decide to take it. You pull back the string and release the arrow. It hits the wendigo in the shoulder-blade and it let's out an ear-piercing squeal. You put the bow down to your side and start to draw an Anasazi symbol in the dirt when you hear Dean yell towards you. All you can make you is your name.

You wake up in Dean's arms after what feels like a decade later. You two are leaning up against the Impala and Sam is pacing back and forth. "It smacked the back of your head pretty good. How are you feeling?" You look up into his green eyes and smile. "Better now that, that thing is gone." Dean tucks a piece of hair behind our ear. "[Y/N] have you ever heard of a wendigo hunting in packs?" Sam asks as he sits in the dirt across from you and Dean. "No why?" Dean answers for him. "There wasn't just one wendigo, there was two." You scratch your head out of confusion and the fact that the dried blood was begining to itch. "That's out of character for them." "Yeah, Ellen's never heard of it either." You try to stand up but Dean tightens his grip around your waist. "Take it easy, don't stand up so fast." You look back at him and smile. "You killed them both right?" He returns the smile. "Yeah, they're both dead." You both look into each others eyes for a while. Just admiring each others presence. "Thanks for saving me Dean." "No problem [Y/N]" Dean leans in to kiss you. You intertwine your fingers with the his hair and deepen the kiss. His lips were soft but his stubble felt rough against your face. It was the perfect combination. After a few moments Sam scoffed kind of loud. "You know, Dean only killed one wendigo. I killed the other. You smiled and walked over to Sam. "Of course, I couldn't forget about you Sam. You kiss Sam on the cheek and return to where you belong, Dean's arms.

* * *

**This is my first story like this and my first Supernatural story in general. Reviews, rates, and follows are always much appreciated. Also, let me know if you like these Character x Reader pairings. I enjoyed writing this one and would like to write more in the future if you guys enjoy it. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
